Nalu Week 2016
by Smash1992
Summary: These are my entries for the Nalu week prompts. Most will likely be written in Natsu's perspective. The rating may change depending on what I write later on, but for the most part these stories will be pretty tame.
1. Chapter 1

**All right to Fairy Tail go to Hiro Mashima. I do not own this.**

 **Just a quick note, I may not write for every prompt, but I wanted to participate in this anyway. I will do my best to write for as many days as I can, but work may take up some time. I hope you all enjoy what I can do for my first nalu week participation ever!**

Day 1: Longing

Natsu sat at a table near the back of the guild with his chin resting in his hands. The usual loud and rambunctious noise of the guild hall filled the air, but for once Natsu paid no mind to it. No, instead all his attention was on the blonde haired girl standing by the front doors. Saying her last good byes to her many friends.

He shook his head. No, this wasn't her last good bye. She was coming back. She'd _promised_.

The war was finally over, Zeref was gone after somehow finding peace with Mavis and things were starting to go back to normal, as much as they ever could anyway. Lucy had waited several months for things to calm down before announcing she planned on leaving for a year to find Aquarius' key.

Natsu had been fully prepared to follow her to the ends of the earth if that's where she went, but she'd specifically asked that she go alone. ' _I need to do this myself, Natsu. For Aquarius…and for me_.' Her voice rang through his head over and over, like it had been doing for the past few days. Everything in him revolted at the idea of her going off alone.

His need to be with her had only grown stronger since the war, especially after that horrible moment when he'd thought he'd lost her forever in her attempt to save him from END. But he had to respect her wishes, no matter how much it hurt. He hadn't thought it'd be this bad when she first said she was leaving. He'd missed her like hell when he left for a year to train but it was nothing he hadn't been able to handle. He'd figured her leaving would be the same, but then he woke up today, in her bed, with her in his arms, her packed bag sitting in the corner of the room and he knew he couldn't do it.

He felt like such an ass for not wholly supporting her, and he felt like an even bigger ass for actually considering following her anyway. But this wasn't like the time he left, he'd reasoned. Back then, he and Lucy were just friends, and now…

Now he wasn't sure what they were. They weren't a couple and nothing had _really_ changed between them, but they weren't the same either. He still snuck into her home to sleep in her bed, but now when she woke up with his arms around her and his face buried in her sweet smelling hair she didn't yell or kick him out. It was…nice, but not enough.

And now she was leaving. For a whole. _Fucking_. _Year_.

He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and jerked his head up to look at Lucy. She gave him a sweet smile but he could just make out the slight excitement in it, and maybe a little sadness. "Walk me to the train station, will you?" she asked.

He nodded and numbly got to his feet, trailing after her as she left the guild. They were quiet for a while, Lucy thinking over her plans and trying to remember if she'd packed everything and Natsu was just trying not to beg her to stay.

"I told Master I'd send some letters to the guild for you since you don't really have an address," she said.

Natsu nodded. "Thanks."

"I'll make sure to give you the addresses I'm staying at so you can write me back if you want."

"Okay."

She stopped him then, placing a hand on his arm and giving a slight squeeze. It was only then he realized they were at the train station. Panic washed over him. He wasn't ready. He hadn't said goodbye properly. Hadn't told her he loved her yet.

The gentle touch of Lucy's hand to his chin turned his face to hers, and he swallowed at the loving look in her eyes. She smiled and brushed her thumb along his cheek, sending a shiver down his spine. She'd never touched him like this before.

"Natsu…don't worry. I'll be fine. Unlike you, _I_ won't go getting myself into trouble."

He wanted to tell her that out of the two of them _she_ was the one with a knack for getting into trouble, but he couldn't concentrate on anything when she touched him like that. He reached up and placed his hand over hers, trapping her hand against his cheek. "I'm not worried, weirdo. I just…"

 _Love you too much to let you go._

Lucy tilted her head and blinked up at him. "Just what?"

He licked his lips. "Just wanted to tell ya something."

Her lips twitched like she wanted to smile but her eyes remained locked on his. "Yes?" she prompted.

Keeping her hand against his cheek, Natsu dropped his other hand to her left hip, pulling her close against him. Her eyes widened but she made no move to pull out of his loose hold. Something he took as a good sign.

Stealing himself, Natsu slowly leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. Lucy froze in his arms and he felt her breathing hitch against his cheek before her free hand came up to grab the front of his shirt and she pulled him closer until there was barely any space left between them.

Tilting his head just slightly, Natsu deepened the kiss, moving his lips against Lucy's in a way he'd only dreamed of before then. Neither one of them was sure how long they stood on the platform kissing, neither really cared, but when the conductor gave the last call for Lucy's train Natsu reluctantly pulled away.

He kept his eyes closed as he laid his forehead against Lucy's, taking a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart and take in her scent. The thought struck him that he wouldn't smell the sweet combination of vanilla and wildflowers for a year and it made his heart ache.

"Come back soon, okay?" he said.

Lucy nodded and Natsu could smell her tears before they fell. Pulling back, he reached up with both hands to swipe his thumbs across her cheeks, catching the stray tears before they could fall. He locked his gaze with hers, his dark eyes dancing back and forth between her large, brown ones.

Natsu felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw only one emotion swirling in those dark pools. _Longing_. It was so deep and pure it made his heart soar and stomach clench at the same time. He knew the same look was in his eyes, knew it because he already missed the feel of her in his arms.

The conductor called once more and Natsu knew it was time she left. Stealing one last, short kiss before she boarded, he watched her through the windows as she walked down aisle and took an empty seat near the back of the car.

The train whistle blew twice, signaling it was about to leave the station, and Natsu found himself jogging alongside the train until he reached the end of the platform. Lucy was leaning out the window, yelling promises that she would come back soon, that she would write as soon as she came to her first stop.

She didn't say she loved him, but he didn't say it either. They didn't have to. He could see it on her face when she looked at him, and he knew she saw it on his. When the train was finally out of sight, which was a while given his well above-average sight, Natsu turned and headed back to the guild.

Already, he longed to go after her, to _be_ with her, but he found himself grinning anyway. She'd come back, he knew she would. She'd promised. And a Celestial Wizard _always_ keeps their promises.


	2. Chapter 2

**All right to Fairy Tail go to Hiro Mashima. I do not own this.**

Day 2: Reunion

Lucy leaned farther back in her seat as she watched the night landscape pass outside the train's window. She was finally going home after eight months and eleven days of traveling all over Fiore, and even to some neighboring countries, on whatever possible leads she'd found on Aquarius' key.

The weight of her oldest friend sat wonderfully on her hip, finally back to her rightful home at Lucy's side with nine of her fellow spirits. She'd gone to great lengths to find her, having to spend over a month searching every inch of the winding caves under a dormant volcano before she found the spirit's key in an underground pool. Funny how it was the lead Lucy had thought the most unbelievable that was right.

It was hard, tiring and more than once Lucy found herself wishing she'd let her friends come. Wishing she'd let _him_ come. For what must have been the millionth time since her trip began, Lucy reached up to gently touch her lips, remembering the way his warm and rough lips had felt against hers. The thought of Natsu's final goodbye had largely been at the front of her mind her whole journey, not that she'd minded.

Lucy _still_ wasn't sure what that had meant for their relationship, but one thing she did know, the first thing Lucy planned on doing when she saw him was pick up right where they left off.

It was late at night by the time the train rolled into Magnolia station. Lucy quickly gathered her items and rushed from the car. She made her way down the empty streets, noting the small changes that had been made along her way.

Lucy didn't bother stopping at her apartment, nor did she go to the guild. Instead, Lucy made the slightly long and very out-of-the-way trek to Natsu and Happy's house. Like the city, his house had some changes done to it over the months she was away.

The roof had _finally_ been fixed, and it looked like a second room had been added to the back. Lucy smiled softly at the thought of her two boys attempting to fix their shamble of a house, only for Erza and the rest of their friends showing up to help.

Reaching the front door, Lucy silently let herself in. Leaving her shoes and pack by the front door, she made her way across the room into the Dragneel household. The hammock was gone, replaced by more souvenirs Natsu had collected since she was away. Her chest felt heavy and light at the thought of him going on adventures without her but she noticed a large portion of the space had been left empty. Lucy smiled as she thought of all the adventures they could go on together to fill the space. Adventures that she could also do with Aquarius.

Lucy stood there for a while, simply thinking about all the fun things they could do now, when she heard a door softly creak open behind her.

"Luce?"

She didn't turn around right away, but she knew his eyes were wide with shock at seeing her and his hair was sticking up even more so than normal from his sleep. He took a single step towards her and that's when she turned.

He was taller than she remembered and his hair was slightly longer, though still just as wild looking. His eyes held the same longing look they had the day she'd left and Lucy felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight. Her heart raced in her chest and before she knew it he was across the room, his strong, warm arms wrapped tightly around her.

Lucy sighed and leaned into him, her own arms slipping around his waist. "I'm home Natsu," she said.

He sighed and buried his face in her hair, _breathing_ in her scent that he'd missed for so long. His nose bumped against the hollow behind her ear and her breath caught in her throat in a different way. A wonderful way.

Slowly, almost cautiously, Lucy tilted her head to the side, angling her face until her lips pressed to the underside of his jaw. He swallowed and pulled back just enough to look in her eyes.

" _Lucy_."

He breathed her name like it was prayer meant only for her to hear. Cupping the back of her neck he turned her face closer to his, and Lucy gasped when she realized she now had to push up onto her toes a little to reach him. He really had gotten taller.

He lowered his head then, claiming her lips like he would never let her go again. She wouldn't have left him again anyway, not if it could be helped.


	3. Chapter 3

**All rights to Fairy Tail go to Hiro Mashima. I do not own this.**

Day 3: Admiration

Natsu took one last deep breath before striding into the arena. Well, not so much as stride as pushed a trolley holding his greatest achievement ever. He, Gajeel and Gray had _finally_ , after months and months and _months_ of hard work, finished their battlebot.

Draigon was an absolute monster! With its huge clamping jaws that resembled a dragons head perfectly, to its three foot long spikey tail with a deadly sharp and crazy fast spinner at its tip the thing looked like something from a horror film. It was _perfect_! But it was heavy as hell.

Natsu grunted as he gave one large shove to push the trolley up the small ramp to the battle cage. Gajeel and Gray kept the bot from sliding off the cart and helped navigate it over to the plexiglas cage door. The three young men all had to lift Draigon from the cart, all of them grunting and Gajeel swore a little as the sharp metal bit into his hands.

"We are so gonna kick whoever walks through that doors ass!" Natsu hollered. He knelt down alongside Gajeel to inspect that everything was in running order. Just one loose wire could make the bot fail to move properly, or worse, not work at all. And there was _no way in hell_ that Natsu was going to lose his first ever battlebot competition because of an immediate disqualification.

"Who are we fighting anyway?" Gray asked.

Natsu shrugged. When he'd first heard they'd been accepted into the competition, he'd honestly been too excited to care who they fought. He'd figured it would be some other newbie like him and left it at that.

"Who cares," Natsu said and he lovingly patted the bot's head, careful to avoid the numerous sharp spikes lining its top and sides. "Draigon here'll beat any hunk of scrap that shows up!"

Gajeel snickered and stood up next to his two friends. "Wouldn't be so sure," he said, and pointed to the doors across the arena.

Natsu turned and his jaw dropped as he saw the young woman walk in next to her infamous, and undefeated, bot, Taurus. It was _her_ , Lucy Heartfilia, crowd favorite and reigning champ of the battlebots tournament. And also the woman who he'd long admired and who'd inspired him to build his own bot in the first place. Had Natsu known he was supposed to go up against her he wouldn't have felt so damn cocky.

Gray cursed under his breath. "Why the hell are they sending some newbies against the champ?"

Gajeel shrugged. "Who'd what to see two newbies fight anyway? At least this way we got plenty of people watching."

Gray glared at him. "You knew about this didn't you."

Gajeel snickered. " _Gihi._ I might've asked we fight the champ tonight."

Natsu grabbed the top of his collar. "What the hell'd you do that for, metal head!"

Gajeel glared at the shorter man and jerked out of Natsu's hold. "That's what you get for pickin' a dumb name like 'Draigon'."

Natsu huffed and crossed his arms. "Better than Metalicana," he mumbled.

"'Sides. This way more people'll know about us when we beat Bunny Girl."

Gray rolled his eyes. " _If_ we win. Taurus is the best bot out there!"

Natsu nodded, his dark eyes drifting back to where Lucy and the rest of her team were setting up the bot. Levy McGarden, and Lucy's right hand man, was carefully checking the massive hammer on its back while talking to Lucy.

Despite being named after the bull of the zodiac, Taurus looked more like a stingray. Its slightly rounded square shaped body lay flat on the floor, with the wheels safely tucked under it and protected by the thick metal plates that covered all the internal mechanics. The five foot long hammer could lie flat along the ground too, giving it nearly a full 180 degree swinging radius when it struck. There was a reason that thing was undefeated, and with both Lucy and Levy manning the controls Draigon would be lucky to get out of the arena as anything more than a hunk of scrap metal.

As Natsu checked out the competition, Lucy noticed him staring and turned to face him. His eyes widened and he had to remind himself to breathe when his long time idol smiled and _walked over to him_.

"Hi," she said, and held out her hand to his. "Nice to meet you. I'm Lucy."

"N-Natsu."

She smiled. "So you're who we're playing tonight. I gotta say, it's nice to see some new faces around here."

Natsu could only nod as he took her hand in his. He'd always imagined they were rough and calloused from years of tinkering with metal and robotics. How wrong he was when he noticed her hand was probably the softest thing he'd ever touched.

Lucy turned her wide eyes to their bot and blinked in surprise. "Oh, wow. He looks just like a dragon!"

"Y-yeah…" Natsu mumbled. _Speak you idiot! Don't let your idol think you're some dumbass!_

Lucy bent down to inspect the bot a bit more closely. Gajeel eyed her with suspicion while Gray was busy trying not to look down her low shirt. Hey, it's not his fault the rhinestone covered bunny was located _right there_ and just _happened_ to catch the lighting from above and draw his eye.

Lucy nodded, her face suddenly fully serious. "Two weapons…full body armor…" She turned her head and looked back at Natsu. "He's really good. You guys did an awesome job! I can't wait to see him in action."

Natsu felt his chest swell with pride at the complement. Funny, he'd never thought the girl he'd admired would be impressed by anything he did. "Thanks! Ya know, he breaths fire too-"

Gajeel grabbed him by the front of his shirt and roughly pulled Natsu in a headlock that rivaled Erza's. Natsu gasped and tugged at the larger man's arm. "The _fuck_ , Natsu! Don't go tellin' our enemy 'bout our weapons!"

"Idiot," Gray hissed.

Lucy giggled and Natsu felt a little lightheaded, though whether it was from her laugh or Gajeel's choke hold he couldn't say. Gajeel scoffed. "Don't you have some fancy bot to check over, Bunny Girl?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow at the nickname but shrugged and turned to go. Natsu couldn't help himself as he jerked out of Gajeel's hold and stumbled after her a few steps.

"Good luck, Luce." _Luce? The hell was that?_

She looked over her shoulder at him and smirked. Now Natsu was sure his lightheaded feeling was from her. "Thanks, but I should be the one saying that to you. I am Lucky Lucy after all."


	4. Chapter 4

**All rights to Fairy Tail go to Hiro Mashima. I do not own this. Sorry this is a little short. I wanted to make it longer but with the holiday I got a little sidetracked.**

Day 4: Secrets

It wasn't like Natsu to keep anything from Lucy. She was his best friend and partner after all. He wouldn't have lied to her if he didn't think it was absolutely necessary, and even then he wouldn't be happy about it. As far as Natsu was concerned, he and Lucy had an open relationship. You needed one when you were literal partners in crime.

But then he'd proposed they rob some rich old snob heading west, some guy by the name Heartfilia, and she'd been acting… _weird_.

Natsu could tell something was wrong, that something was bothering her as they rode their horses to the spot they planned on jumping the train from. She'd been quiet, which was odd for his usually loud partner, and hadn't bothered to check her gun was loaded until he'd suggested it. Yep, something was _definitely_ off about Lucy. And Natsu wanted to know what.

As they slowed their horses on top of a low rising crest that overlooked the train tracks for miles, Natsu shifted in his saddle to look at the woman next to him. Her gaze was trained on the valley below, but Natsu could see how she wasn't really seeing anything there.

"Somethin' on yer mind?" he asked, letting his deep drawl come out more since he knew it bothered her when he talked improper.

Sure enough, Lucy turned to glare at him. Her small nose wrinkled slightly at the completely _wrong_ way he spoke. "It's nothing to worry about."

Natsu narrowed his eyes. _Liar_ , he thought. They held each other's gaze for a while, neither one backing down from their silent battle. Natsu shrugged and leaned back in his saddle, absently pulling out his pistol and twirling it around his hand. His movements were precise and perfect, something that could only happen after years and years of carrying a gun.

"Ya know, Luce. If you're gonna lie to me, ya might want to do a little better than that."

From the corner of his eye he saw her stiffen. He'd called her on her crap plenty of times before, just like she'd called his, but this was the first time he'd sounded so serious.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

" _Bullshit_."

"Let it go, Natsu."

It was her tone that made something inside him snap. How could he let it go? This was the first time she'd ever lied to him like this. The first secret she refused to share with him, and it _hurt_.

Leaping from his saddle, Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm and tugged her off her own horse. Her eyes widened as she all but falls into his arms, her hat got knocked off and her long, blonde hair tumbled freely down her back. He could feel her shake slightly with worry, or maybe anger, as he pulled her close and pressed himself into her space.

"N-Natsu! What the hell are-"

"Stop lying! Somethin's botherin' ya and if you'd tell me what it is I could help."

"Natsu." Her tone was a warning. A subtle threat that he was about to cross into dangerous territory. He didn't care.

"Is it cause we ditched Erza and that cold bastard in the last town?"

"Well we should have at least told them where we were going."

"It is cause I cheated in poker last night?"

"You _what?_ "

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Does it have somethin' to do with our mission?"

Pause. "Why would I be concerned about a routine job?"

She hesitated for only a second, but it was enough for Natsu to know that was it. He's got her. "So what? You don't want to do the job?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Don't want to split the cash?"

"No, no. That wouldn't be fair…"

"Then what is it? It ain't like we've never robbed some old posh before."

She cringed slightly, her head tilted down so he couldn't see her eyes, but he saw it. Natsu sucked in a quick breath, "That's it, ain't it? This Heartfilia guy. He's the problem."

Lucy shook her head and bit her lip. "Just drop it Natsu."

He was about to protest when he heard the sound of the train nearing them in the distance. Lucy heard it too but and she looked over her shoulder at the black dot racing in their direction. "Come on. We gotta train to catch."

She said it like she was ready to go but made no move to get on her horse. Natsu sighed and pulled her into a tight hug. He was completely aware of her gaze as it followed the train as it sped past them.

"Luce. It's okay. I don't really feel like robing a train now anyway. Ya know they are shit for my stomach."

He gave her an out, like he knew she would do for him if he ever wanted to keep something from her. He knows that, for whatever reason, she doesn't want to tell him this secret, but that's okay. He won't press her anymore. Won't force her to open and old wound just to sooth his own.

Even if she never tells him why that man on the train bothered her so much, her secrets can be his burden too, because he understands. Even if she doesn't think he does.


	5. Chapter 5

**All rights to Fairy Tail go to Hiro Mashima. I do not own this. Okay. I know this is _technically_ late, but it's only by thirty minutes and I figured that it still counted. Kinda. Just enjoy this cuteness!**

Day 5: Struggle

"Iggy, no! Get back here! Stop! Don't touch that while you're wet!"

Natsu skidded into the doorway of his bedroom after the little one year old toddled out of the room. Natsu slipped on the wet floor and knocked his hip into the table next to the door, sending it tipping to the side with a loud crash.

He winced. Lucy would definitely be mad about that. Of course, considering their son was currently running around their house buck naked, soaked and seemed bound and determined to touch everything an eighteen month old _shouldn't_ touch, the broken table was probably the least of his worries. Now limping out of the room, Natsu followed the sound of his son's laughter to the kitchen. Oh god, the _kitchen!_

Natsu barely made it into the room in time to snag Igneel away from the stove, where the child was actually _climbing_ into the oven. Lucy always said their son took after him, and on most days Natsu couldn't have been prouder of that fact, but when it came to bath time Natsu wished more than anything his son would lose his sense of adventure. Giving Igneel a bath was the biggest struggle Natsu had ever faced in his life, and he'd fought whole armies for crying out loud!

It was hell…for Natsu. He'd seen Lucy give their son a bath hundreds of times, and every single time Iggy would be all smiles, giggles and bubble beards. But put Natsu in front of the porcelain tub alone and suddenly the boy couldn't sit _still_.

Normally, Natsu would have called for his wife by now, but Lucy was out with the girls to celebrate Juvia's first pregnancy. His longtime rival had finally settled down and was starting his own family. Two years after Natsu, as he was so fond of pointing out.

"Geez Iggy. Are ya trying to give me a heart attack?" Natsu sighed.

Iggy only grinned a simi-toothfull smile that was a near carbon copy of Natsu's. "Dada! Dadadadada," he babbled while pulling on Natsu's bangs. The man winced slightly as he straightened with his son in his arms. Maybe Lucy had a point when she said he should cut his hair.

Natsu gently pulled the boy's hands from the pink strands and playfully nipped at his little fingers. Igneel squealed and broke into a fit of laughter, his brown eyes bright with the pure joy only a child could ever hold.

"Come on, little man. We gotta get ya washed and then it's time for dinner."

"Fishhhh."

Natsu rolled his eyes at the boy's attempt to say the word. As well as their son was doing at beginning to talk, "fish" always seemed to be pronounced around a mouthful of spit. Happy said it was because Igneel couldn't help but drool over the tasty food, but the way Igneel would throw the plate across the room (only when Natsu tried to feed him) suggested otherwise.

"Yeah, we're having fish for dinner. And you better eat it all, kiddo." Natsu grinned as he tickled the boy's sides, doing his best to distract him from the fact that they were heading towards the bathroom. But it was all for naught.

As soon as Natsu stepped into the tiled room, Igneel let out the loudest yell he'd ever done and poor Natsu couldn't even cover his sensitive ears. _Somehow_ , Igneel managed to scramble out of Natsu's hold, _again_ , and ran right back into the kitchen. It took Natsu three more tries to catch him before he managed to at least trap Igneel in the bathroom. Then came the challenge of getting him in the tub.

Thank Mavis Natsu was at least able to keep the water a constant warm temperature from his magic. He had no doubt in his mind Igneel would've only struggled against him more if the water was cold. Despite there not being a lot of the boy to clean, it took almost forty-five minutes to get Igneel soaped, rinsed and dried.

Natsu sat on the completely soaked floor of the bathroom, his legs firmly but still gently locked around his son's middle to keep him in place while he dried his hair. Just like his father, Igneel sported a thick head of bright pink hair. While it was still just a small patch on the top and back of his head, it was obvious it would be just as spiky as Natsu's when he grew older.

Igneel, by some miracle, was content to simply sit on the floor and chew on the edge of Natsu's scarf. He didn't mind. The cherished item was far too tough for the boy's dull teeth to harm and if it meant Iggy would let Natsu dry his hair then as far as Natsu was concerned he could chew the fabric in half.

Finally finished with his hair, Natsu tossed the towel aside and sighed. Leaning forward to rest his arms on his thighs, he looked down at the toddler. "You gave me hell tonight, mister."

Iggy grinned up at him and dropped the scarf to smack his hands against Natsu's stomach. "Dada!"

Natsu smiled as he ran a large hand through the boy's hair. While it looked just like his, it was as soft as Lucy's. Almost like silk against Natsu's rough, battle scared fingers. "Fishhhh," Igneel said and spit bubbled up at his mouth before dribbling down to his chin.

Natsu swiped it away with his thumb before lifting the boy up in his arms, this time being _extra_ careful to keep a firm hold on him. "Yeah, yeah. Dinner time."

It was surprisingly easy to dress Igneel in his red onesie. The boy didn't even _try_ to wiggle out of Natsu's hold once. _Maybe he's tired himself out already_ , Natsu thought. Dinner proved that theory completely wrong as Igneel proceeded to throw every bit of food around the room that Natsu so much as offered. The few times he'd turned his back to get more food - why was he throwing bananas? Iggy loved bananas - Igneel would climb out of his highchair and tumble into the living room, laughing the whole way.

It got to the point that the only way Natsu could get Igneel to eat anything was by sitting under the kitchen table and imitating a _train_ , of all things. By the time dinner was over, Natsu was feeling a little queasy and Iggy, oh bless Mavis as the wonderful saint she is, was resting peacefully in Natsu's arms while he rocked the boy in the rocking chair in Iggy's room.

Lucy would normally sing a soft lullaby to help their son fall asleep, but since Natsu wasn't much of a singer he settled for telling stories instead. Igneel rested his head against Natsu's chest, his large brown eyes blinked up at him slowly and his mouth hug open slightly as he struggled to stay awake.

"And then, you won't believe what happened," Natsu said in a soft voice, his thumb rubbing soothing circles against the boy's back. "Your mom walked right up to the edge of that tower and jumped off."

Natsu finished his story even after Iggy had fallen asleep. He was extra careful not to wake him as he settled the boy in his crib. Igneel's grip on Natsu's scarf hadn't lessened even the tiniest bit in his sleep, and Natsu left it draped over him like he did on most nights. Funny how it was Igneel who gave it to him and now Igneel who often took it away.

He tiptoed out of the room and carefully closed the door behind him, leaving it open just a crack. "I'm pretty sure that wasn't an appropriate bedtime story," a gentle voice said behind him.

Natsu smirked. "Sure it was. Best story he's ever heard."

"Telling our eighteen month old son about how his mom jumped off a tower like a loon, is the best story you could manage?"

Natsu turned to look at his wife. Her hair was pulled out of the bun it was in when she left and she'd already changed into her pajamas. His old t-shirt hung all the way down to the middle of her thighs, acting more like a dress on her smaller frame. His smirk widened at the thought that she didn't have anything underneath. She usually didn't.

Natsu pulled her into his arms and nuzzled his face into her neck. "I missed you," he said.

He could practically _hear_ Lucy roll her eyes. "I was only gone a few hours."

"Felt a lot longer with me having to practically fight _your_ son into the tub," he said.

She pulled back slightly and raised an eyebrow at him. "So he's _my_ son now?"

Natsu grinned. "Only when he fights me," he said, and Lucy smacked his shoulder.

Natsu snickered while Lucy threaded her fingers through his damp hair. "The bathroom's a mess," she said.

Natsu's smile fell and he shuddered at the thought of having to clean that mess and the one left in the kitchen. "Yeah. I'll get right on that…"

Smiling, she took his hand and led him across the hall to their bedroom. "Well," she said, in a voice that was far too casual to go with the sultry look in her eyes. "I think it can wait til morning," she said.

Natsu grinned and kicked the door shut with his foot. "Aye sir."


End file.
